Accidente
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Y sólo ocurrió, ambos en medio de aquella discusión en plena junta terminaron juntando sus labios por el tropezón que había tenido Alfred. Y en eso hubiera quedado, si no hubiera sido que Estados Unidos confiesa que fue todo menos un error. USxUK.


Mi tiempo se muere, se muere. Hace poco mi colegio era hermoso, ahora es un lugar de dolor y sufrimiento sin fin. Igual seguiré haciendo fics ;w;!

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Accidente (?)

Había pasado, eso había pasado, ambos siempre mirándose directamente a los ojos mientras discuten, cerca, gritando, molestos hasta reventar, ambos frente a frente. Muchas cosas pasaban frente a frente, pero ese día, estaban discutiendo, ellos no eran nada, sólo Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, países aliados que se comercian a lo máximo.

Que se miran, que se sienten aunque sea de lejos, pero no mas allá. Por eso, aquel momento fue extraño. Cuando Alfred, en medio del la fiera batalla cae, sus pies lo traicionan, su altura cercana a la de Inglaterra lo condena y sus rostros se juntan.

Frente a frente, pero ya no es un dialogo agresivo, ahora es silencio, todos los observan, los labios húmedos chocando, la cara de sorpresa de ambos. Juntos, más que superficialmente.

–¡Alfred y Arthur fueron a pasear, Alfred le dijo si se lo podía violar~!–empezó a cantar Francis, con una sonrisa traviesa, pero con doble intención, no sólo para molestarlos.

–Que sí, que no, que sí, que no~ ¡que sí! –empezaron a cantar yaoisticamente Hungría y Kiku.

Y ambos, aún unidos se separan, de golpe. Un accidente, eso era, unos pies traicioneros, una mala ubicación, ese afán de mirarse directamente a los ojos mientras discuten. Esa manera de devorarse con la mirada les jugó en contra. Muy en el fondo, aquello mismo que les hizo disfrutar el contacto con el beso del contrario los hizo cometer ese accidente.

Eso era, un accidente.

Pero no sólo es lo que se ve ni lo que aparenta ser, a veces hay algo más. Pasó el tiempo, sólo quedaban ellos dos dentro de la sala.  
>Como siempre, era irremediable, una escusa para permanecer más allí, se le caían los papeles, los recogían, no soportaban el desorden, según Inglaterra. Todos son accidentes para ellos, accidentes para estar un poco más cerca de ese otro.<p>

–¡Maldición, fue el día más humillante de mi existencia, puto accidente! –reclama el inglés, poniendo su voz áspera mientras gira los ojos.

–En realidad…–susurró, recogiendo esas hojas que cayeron torpemente al suelo para acercarse al inglés, tan cerca, que éste ya sentía las respiración nuevamente contra su rostro y carcajeó un poco nervioso mientras el estadounidense le sonreía quedamente relamiéndose el labio superior, para luego suspirar con algo de nostalgia. –No fue un accidente, nunca lo es, resbale a propósito, amarte es "intencional"…–

Y lo declara, el inglés se enrojece. –Y si no te molesta… otra vez tendré un accidente…–y tira su cabeza hacia delante, poniendo la mano detrás de la nuca, elevando el rostro, sus labios caen suavemente uno contra el otro.

Y el beso llega nuevamente, pero esta vez ambos cierran los ojos, sus manos con inercia acariciando al contrario, se sofocan, cometiendo error tras error, un desliz voluntario y delicioso, un resbalón del que bien podrían disfrutar, y el cuerpo del británico va a caer, nuevamente por "accidente" a esa mesa, la ropa cae por simple descuido lejos de sus cuerpos.

Y todo cambia, por un accidente.

–Sólo dilo… y esto nunca será un accidente Arthur…–acaricia la mejilla roja, saboreando con la lengua la piel desnuda.

–Hazlo, hazme el amor Al-Alfred…–sus palabras salen casi amontonadas, con un tono grueso y atrae la cabeza para deslizar la lengua dentro de la cavidad del americano y ambos empiezan a disfrutar nuevamente aquel error, que ahora, se repetiría una y otra vez.

Un escalofrío escapa, la piel tiembla, las vibraciones van de allá para acá, y Arthur lo sabe. Sabe que su amor… jamás fue un accidente.

**N.A: **¿Les gustó? lo sé, estoy algo cursi, no es mi culpa xDDD, una amiga me está pegando esa costumbre -Mari, sí, tú-. En fin, todo lo que pasa en el USxUK, o al menos para que estén juntos, jamás, jamás será un accidente! ;w;


End file.
